Contemplate
by MFP
Summary: The Lone Wanderer, Albert John Cole of Vault 101, and the Hero of the Capital Wasteland, arrives at Sanctuary Hills. In here, he has a chance to contemplate about his decision of leaving the place he saved and used to call home.
1. Boston

**A three-chapter story on when and why the Lone Wanderer left the Capital Wastelands, and where his current location is and how he resolved his problem. I prefer default character look and the name I chose is based on a Bethesda employee (during the pre-release, it's assumed the LW name's Albert). But I like the name John, too. So LW is named Albert John Cole.**

 **Events are tweaked for this story. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

The water in the river is slightly muddy but enough to give a good reflection of the person staring at it's surface. The man's Caucasian; with brown hair shorn short with a knife; his serene but hardened face (caused by the harsh weather of the wastelands and hardships in life) has facial hair, making him look just like his father; and his brown eyes. Something's wrong with his eyes. They lack luster.

As he stood, he has a lean and muscular body in a blue jumpsuit with straps of leather armor. And printed on his collar and back is the number 101.

This man is no other than Albert John Cole of Vault 101, the wonder Hero who was nineteen years old at that time who appeared in the Capital Wastelands in 2277, the man known as the Lone Wanderer.

The man who just left all of a sudden.

It's almost eleven years since Albert left the Capital and traveled northeast. It was not a choice of destination, he only lets his feet drag him to whatever road he goes. Reason? He wanted to leave behind painful memories. Yes, there are happy times when he was there, especially those people he helped in making their lives better and made friends in a harsh, cruel world. Yet even when he was in their presence, he hid his sorrows behind his easygoing attitude, making him feel alone. The tragedies happened made him move further away from the people who cared for him: the death of his father, James Cole; his best friend in Vault 101, Amata Almodovar, banished him from the only home he knew; the super mutant, Fawkes, died in the blast when he saved him from dying in the radiation-filled chamber.

And lastly, the most painful of all, losing his friend, Sentinel Sarah Lyons. The blast knocked her off and put her in a coma. When her father learned about her condition, he was devastated. He strictly commanded those who knew Sarah's condition in secrecy and make it sound like she's active on duty. But the sorrow is too much for the Elder. He went to his room and in the next day, he's dead. After his death, the comatose Sarah was appointed Elder. After many weeks of deceit, those who helped on orchestrating the plan decided to declare that Sarah is KIA.

Albert is one of those who helped in the deceit after he woke from his two-week coma. He knew it from others that Sarah's not coming back and the Brotherhood will never be the same again without the two Lyon's leadership. The prediction was true. Even with his help in trying to improve the Brotherhood, it was not enough. After that, Albert left the Citadel. Then left the Wasteland Capital for good. With him, he brought the female dog, Dogmeat. But a dog's life is too short. Nine years later, Dogmeat passed away. In honor of the loyal companion who never left his side through hardships, Albert buried her under a lone tree. It was an emotional farewell and after that, he continued on his way.

And here he is, in another place devastated by pre-War's bombs. What he's called is true. The Lone Wanderer. He lived to wander this broken world all alone...

A girlish laughter interrupts his thoughts. As Albert looks behind him, he spots three people coming towards him. One is a Caucasian girl at the age of thirteen with short, blonde hair, a ponytail tied sideways, and blue eyes, wearing casual clothing with a leather armor; another is a clean-shaven Caucasian man in his late twenties, wearing a pre-War armor and fatigues, combat shotgun and sidearm, blonde but messy hair that reaches his nape, and has green eyes; and last is an Asian man of age mid-thirties with dark hair and eyes, having a mustache and beard, wearing leather armor but wearing a samurai helmet, slung on his back is his samurai armor, on his shoulder is an AK-47, and on his hip is his katana. Their names? Sally, Elliot Tercorien, and Toshiro Kago.

These three persons where alien abductees that he saved three years ago. Three persons from different timelines. There used to be five of them but the two went on their separate ways on wherever they landed in the world, leaving the three inside the Zeta ship. No matter how much he try to harden his heart, he can't just leave the three by themselves, especially when they looked lost and the world is fucked up. Looks like he's not completely an asshole. Though, he told them he'll help them find a place where they could settle before he left them, which they agreed.

"Hey, Albert!" greets Sally. "Got an idea where we are?"

Albert shrugs his shoulders and wanted to give a sarcastic remark but stilled his tongue. Yeah, there's still kindness in him. "We're actually in Concord already. I'm receiving signals from a faction named Minutemen from Sanctuary Hills. By their propaganda, I think they're okay. You look excited. So, what's making you smiling like that?"

Sally grins. "Remember Elliot sharing a story to us about the soldier from his regiment? You know, the guy who's awesome in combat like you! He happens to live in Sanctuary Hills. The Sanctuary Hills where the Minutemen are."

"'Where he used to live'." Elliot corrects Sally. "It's been two hundred years and he's been dead for a long time." He turns to Albert. "Still, would be nice to see the place where my friend used to live." He becomes whimsical. "Really want to see how it looked like now. Probably a real Sanctuary for those who want to live in a place without fear."

Albert understood how Elliot's feeling. To be taken from his timeline and see what happened to the world after two hundred years. "We can go there if you want and see how it is. Maybe you and Sally would like to stay there if it's to your liking." He looks at Toshiro. The Japanese samurai is the one who's been overwhelmed of the changes. Who wouldn't when he came from feudal Japan where advance technology and monsters never existed. "And Toshiro might also decide to stay, too. What do you think, Toshiro?"

Toshiro nods his head. "Good... As. Long as... Japanese present." he answers in halting English. Albert, Sally and Elliot struggled to teach Toshiro on how to speak English so they can communicate well. Toshiro's english has improved over time. They even taught him modern ways, which Toshiro adopted.

Albert smirks. "Alright." He pulled off the cloth hanging on his shoulder, spreads it in the air to reveal it's a tattered, hooded, brown cloak, and wore it. The cloak covers his body from shoulders to his shins. He pulled the cloak's hood to cover his head, shrouding his face in shadows. "Let's go."

Albert leads his three companions towards Sanctuary Hills. They passed through the ruined Concord, seeing skeletal remains of dead people and a Deathclaw. They also passed a building with the name 'Red Rocket'. By the looks of it, it was used as a base before getting abandoned. Nearing their destination, Albert stops his companions and signals them to hide. They could see a tall, metal wall with guards within it, no doubt it's Sanctuary Hill. The turrets and guns shooting down at a large force of raiders.

"Ah! Sanctuary Hills' under attack!" Elliot cries.

Albert observes that the raiders were five times in number compared to the guards of the settlement. He turns towards his companions and readies his weapons. "Looks like the settlement needs help. Let's go!"


	2. Vault 111

Albert rushes first and chooses a good spot behind the preoccupied raiders, with his three companions following his sample. By his command, the four of them starts shooting at the raiders. The raiders at first were confused that one of their own mistakenly shot one of their own. When they realized it was Albert's group shooting at them, some of the raiders set their attention on them. The defenders on the settlement also realized that they had help from outside and rallied.

While shooting, Albert commanded his companions. "Even when I leave cover, stay put!" He sprang from his cover, pulls out a combat knife and sliced off the nearest raider's throat before using his gun to shoot at another in the chest. He keeps charging, take cover, killing at the same time. Albert was like a machine when he fights: fearless and fierce. The surviving raiders retreated from their attack when they saw how many of their brethren fell to the Lone Wanderer's onslaught.

With the battle done, the tall gates of the settlement opened and came out the defenders. As others began looting and gathering the dead bodies, one of the defenders comes towards Albert and his companions.

"If it wasn't for your timely arrival and our General away, I'm afraid Sanctuary Hills would have been overrun." said the African-american man in a brown Tricorne and coat, wielding a laser musket. He offers his right hand. "Name's Preston Garvey of the Minutemen."

Albert pulls down his hood to reveal his shorn, brown hair. "Glad we were around." Albert answers after the handshake.

"Looks like a rad storm's coming." Preston suddenly said when he notices a cloud of green dust from a distance. He addresses the four. "Come on in. We better find cover."

The announcement is sent throughout Sanctuary Hills and every settler scuttles inside the buildings. Albert and his companions find themselves inside the settlement's clinic. Some guards are treated with their wounds received during the battle by fellow guards under the supervision of a brunette woman. By the reports, nobody in their side died, which is good news. Coming to the four is the said pleasant, brunette woman.

" _Bonjour!_ I am Curie. I want to thank you for helping Sanctuary Hill from the raiders." she said in her adorable, French accent.

"It was nothing." Albert said. "Are you the doctor here?"

" _Non_. I am but a scientist but I volunteered as acting doctor."

"So, there's no official doctor around?"

" _Oui_."

"I take that as a yes. By the way, this man here. His name's Elliot and he's a doctor. He wanted to go here and hoping to settle. So are my two companions."

"Really?" Curie and Preston said in unison.

Elliot, taken by surprise by Albert's actions, answered yes. "But I only wanted to see this place, not actually live here."

Preston muses. "Sanctuary Hill does need a real doctor. If you're interested, I can introduce you to our General."

" _Oui_. It would be nice you will agree." Curie adds.

Preston transfers his attention on Sally. "And you must be the doctor's little sister?"

Sally laughs. "Not really. But since my real family's gone, I guess he's my new family." she answers in an upbeat manner.

"Ah! I'm so sorry for the mistake."

"Nah. That's okay. People really thought were siblings 'cos of our blonde heads."

While Preston talks with Elliot and Sally, Curie transfers her attention to Toshiro. "And you? What is your name?"

Toshiro bows his head first before answering. "Toshiro Kago."

Curie notices immediately Toshiro's strong Japanese accent and switches to speak Japanese. Toshiro's eyes widen in surprise and speaks in Japanese, too. Unlike his halting English, speaking fluent Japanese makes him animated.

Albert stays in a corner, watches the conversation between his companions and the settlers. _'Looks like Sanctuary Hills is their new home.'_ he thought and smiles. After this, Albert plans to leave and be on his way to wherever his feet will bring him.

An announcement then said the rad storm's gone and everyone can come out. As conversation continues, the clinic's door opened and comes in two children, a boy and a girl, their faces pale.

Preston notices them first and addresses them. "What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

The girl's lower lip wobbles. "I-it's Sis! She's... she's..."

"There's - there's water and mom said to get aunt Curie!" cries the boy.

Curie immediately understood the situation. She turns to Preston and Elliot. "Piper's about to give birth. Doctor, will you help me?"

"O-of course!" Elliot answers. He checks on the sterile items that Curie presents to him. After gathering the necessary items, he and Curie went to where Piper is.

Preston puts a comforting hand on the boy's and girl's shoulder. "It's better if both of you stay here."

"Hey, I'm a kid like you guys. How 'bout we play a game?" Sally comes to the rescue.

The two kids look at Preston. With his nod, the two kids then invite Sally to come outside with them. With the three kids away, Preston then looks at Albert and Toshiro. "Really want to stay guard outside the General's house. Know how the wife's doing but I can't just abandon guests. How about I give both of you a tour here in Sanctuary?"

Toshiro hesitates before answering. "I. I am. Uneasy. Want to see. Curie."

Preston smirks. "I understand. If you're willing, you can stand guard with me."

" _Hai!_ " Toshiro nods his head.

Albert answers first before Preston speaks. "I'll pass. You don't mind if I do a self tour?"

"Sure, go ahead. You can speak with the settlers if you have questions." Preston said.

"Will do."

Albert is impressed of what he sees: tall, metal walls and turrets; metal houses; stores and other business establishments; water pumps; generators for electricity; gardens for food; stockrooms; and other miscellaneous things that beautify the place. And by the quick look he saw on the settlers, they were a mixture of ghouls and humans, and they look healthy and satisfied with their life.

He sees Preston and Toshiro sitting on the sidewalk just in front of a house, with Sally and the three kids nearby and playing with a Mister Handy. Seeing the Mister Handy robot made Albert remember Andy the robot back at Vault 101. Recalling Vault 101 brings pain to his heart and shakes his head to forget it.

Moving on, he saw a dirt pathway with a broken, wooden blockade. Curiosity filled him as to where the pathway is going. By his observation, the pathway is seldom used. He would've just entered the secluded pathway but he decided not to. Seeing a nearby settler, he asks as to where the pathway's going.

"As what I know, it leads to Vault 111. It's where the General of the Minutemen comes from and he's the Sole Survivor 'cos all Vault Dwellers there are dead. That's why it's condoned, declared a cemetery. They also said he came from the pre-War, his wife shot dead and his baby boy kidnapped. But I say that's bullshit. His wife, not the dead wife, his current wife. She's a reporter. Anyway, this current wife probably just wrote the crap to mislead the Institution. Looks like it was effective 'cos the Minutemen destroyed the Institution for good!"

"I see. Were there any settlers caught going there?"

"Yeah, but the General didn't punish them. And those who went to check on the vault returned disappointed 'cos they weren't able to enter the vault. Looks like the General's the only one who can enter. Must be because he uses a Pipboy."

Albert thanks the settler and faces the lone road. It was interesting to learn that the General of the Minutemen is a Vault Dweller. Even responsible for the Institution's destruction. Albert has heard stories about the Institution, never knew they were real. But what really caught Albert's attention is the mention of pre-War. To settlers here, coming from the past is heresy but Albert believes it. Elliot, Sally and Toshiro are samples from people coming from the past and he was a witness (rescuer). He was curious as how the Sole Survivor lived up to two hundred years.

Albert cringes. He forgot to ask about the General's name and if he were a ghoul. He frowns. Ghouls can't reproduce and the General's wife is giving birth. He can only find the answer by going inside the vault. Decided, Albert then follows the lone road.

He saw bones from those killed by the bombs and destroyed materials. On top of the hill, he only saw destruction and an open area. Now he's confused? Where's the tunnel that leads towards the Vault? He almost tripped over a metal rim, which made him realize that he found the vault. Instead of a tunnel within the mountain, the vault is on the ground, and he's stepping on it. Albert checks his Pipboy to see if the vault will open for him with the thought if he's going to use some sort of frequency, the platform will go down and lead him inside. Somehow, his plan worked when after he made some adjustments, the platform made a loud noise and started to move downwards.

reaching the bottom, Albert heard the creepy welcome from the pre-record and see more skeletons and dead radroaches. He walks down the dark hallway, seeing more destruction. There were some live radroaches along the way but he easily killed them. He passed locked doors which won't budge no matter how he attempts to open it, prompting him to continue down the open hallway. Passing by glass windows, he sees rows upon rows of pods, which then reminds him on how the survivors of the Zeta ship were put into stasis.

"Have scientists from the past got hold of alien technology?" Albert wonders. He finds the real answer when he sees dim light and cold air coming from a room.

As he enters the room, he sees a handful of closed pods while at the end is one open pod. "Cryogenic sleep. Impressive." When he checks what's inside the pod through the round, glass window, he's startled to see the reaction etched on the person's face. He checks each pod and sees the same reaction: eyes wide in fear and the agony of being frozen alive, never had a chance to get out.

Albert closes his eyes and winces. He feels sorry for these innocent victims, being tricked that they're safe when in fact they were experimented on. As he reaches the last two pods, he looks at the open pod. There's no one inside, on which Albert assumes must be the General's pod. Now he knew why the General is called the Sole Survivor.

As he's about to turn away and leave the vault, the pod facing opposite the open pod catches his attention. Unlike the other residents' agony, this one is looking away and looks like sleeping. Curious, Albert presses the pod's button and the door opened. He could see the occupant is female and on her forehead is a bullet hole.

"I'm sorry. May you rest in peace." Albert whispers then presses the button again to close the murdered woman's pod.

"The General's life is more tragic than mine.' Albert said as the platform reaches the land surface. As he walks back towards the settlement, he remembers the boy a while ago. Albert smiles. "But I'm happy he has found his son and a new life." he suddenly stops on his tracks. Should he have stayed strong and moved on?

 _'Yes. You should have.'_ Albert's brain said.

Albert's thinking deep about it. He closes his eyes and contemplates, recalling all the losses and achievements he has done. He recalls Sarah's determination to stop the Enclave; Fawke's act to save him from the radiation though he said it should have been his 'destination'; Amata's heart-breaking expulsion of him; and his father's teachings, the sacrifice he has done so that the waters of life flows throughout the Capital Wasteland, keeping every being alive. These things were done for the greater good than the sorrow he felt.

Albert slowly opens his eyes and looks up the sky. The sky here in Boston is more blue compared to Washington. It's peaceful... It's like a symbol of hope. He looks straight and started walking again. This time, his steps are lighter, his heart and conscience relieved, and his eyes now shine with determination.

"I think... I'm going back home after this." Albert said.


	3. Sanctuary Hills

Back on the settlement, Albert casually walks like nothing happened. The speakers are alive again, announcing the General's return and the birth of his son and daughter.

"Woah. He got twins. Nice." Albert muses.

He's nearing the General's house when he sees more people gathered outside. Albert blinks. He sees a super mutant, the other is what looks like a human in a tattered beige trench coat and battered hat, with peeling skin and metals.

"A cyborg, like Star Paladin Cross. So that's how they really look like underneath the artificial skin." Albert then sees Elliot coming out from the house, talking animatedly with a man in his early thirties, wearing a dark blue, colonial duster, minus the hat. The man takes Albert's interest. Under the colonial duster is a blue jumpsuit and attached on the left arm is a Pipboy. "And that must be the General." When Albert approaches, he caught the the gathered people's attention. One of them is wearing a face of disbelief.

Elliot, upon spotting Albert, hurries to him and beckons the man he was talking with to come near. "You won't believe this. This man here, this is Nathaniel Howard! The veteran I was talking about!"

"Woah. That was unexpected information." Albert offers his hand and the man named Nathaniel shook his hand. "Glad to have met you, General Nathaniel Howard. My name's -"

"ALBERT JOHN COLE!" the shocked man a while ago finally spoke up, loudly. "HOLY. SHIT!" then cringes.

Startled, Albert and Nate turned towards the short man. "You know this man, MacCready?" Nate asks.

"MacCready? MacCready from Little Lamplight?" Albert gasps in surprise.

The short man named MacCready smiles. "Yeah. It's me!" he walks towards Albert and they shook hands. "Man! I heard you left the Capital Wasteland but I didn't expect to meet you here! Why d'you leave?"

Another man in his mid-thirties and wearing fatigues comes forward. "Albert John Cole, the Lone Wanderer, Hero of the Capital Wasteland. You're famous within the Brotherhood of Steel. I'm honored to finally meet you."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, uh..."

"Paladin Danse. Ah, EX-Paladin Danse."

Nate laughs. "It's small world after all. Anyway, we're attracting too much attention. Let's get inside and I know Piper would love to hear our stories." ushering everyone inside the house, Nate turns to Albert. "I've heard about your reputation on Washington, or rather, Capital Wasteland. Piper would love to write a story about your exploits. I hope you wouldn't mind having an interview. She's nosy."

Albert laughs. "Sure. No problem. Can't disappoint the General's wife. You friends with the Brotherhood, too, I see."

"Only a few. Danse is the closest but he was banished by Maxson be-"

"Maxson? Arthur Maxson?" Albert interrupts.

Nate looks at Albert curiously. "Yeah. He's the leader of the Brotherhood."

The information took Albert in surprise. "Woah... We really have to share stories."

"Yeah, we do." Nate smiles and leads Albert inside the house, where others are impatiently waiting for the two Heroes.

* * *

 **That's all, folks! I have no plans to elaborate about story swaps and Albert's meeting with Maxson. Hope you liked the story.**


End file.
